Pandora
by inuyasha92689
Summary: Ok guys this is a HieiKagome fic. Kagome is turned into a vampire and so she went back to the Feudal Era and Sesshomaru is her brother, she is also an Inudemon and yeah well i don't want to ruin to the sory so please read it and thanks
1. Default Chapter

Pandora

Chapter 1

Why am I here? Why am I alive? The wind howls as the rain pours down, the streets are dark with no light in sight as a lone figure walks in the night. Away from the city and all of the people she walks in the allies away from everything, not to be seen.

You maybe wondering who this girl is, well I'll tell you, it is the same kind hearted Kagome Higurashi. The same happy girl with no care in the world, the same one that still travels back in time to meet InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and her son Shippo searching for the Shikon No Tama.

After the indecent her whole life changed. Her attitude changed and everyone she knows doesn't know what happened to her. What happened to Kagome you may ask well she was turned into a vampire. The night that she was changed was after she got back from the Feudal Era.

She was walking up to her house when she was tackled down to the ground. Kagome was about to scream, but then she realized that her family was not home and even if she did screamed then they probably wouldn't be able to hear her with all raining that was going on.

She decided that she should find out who had tackled her and when she looked up to see who it was she was in aw as she saw a man that was on top of her. The man had baby blue eyes and black hair; he was the most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen.

Then the next thing se knew was that he had bitten into her neck and she started to feel really weak. Right when she was about to pass out she felt something press against her lips. She opened her mouth and felt some hot liquid fall into her mouth.

Once she drank it for the first time she couldn't stop. The man felt that he was losing too much blood so he pulled back and glared at her. Kagome just looked up at him and smirked at him.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't pull back, so I could kill you."

"How did you know about that bitch!"

"Well let's see, I live in a shrine and I read about vampires and how to kill them."

When Kagome said that she shoved her hand into his chest.

"Now you can finally die."

With his last words he called her a bitch and died. Kagome pushed him off of her and dusted herself off, then walked into her house. When Kagome got into her house she went to her room and she started to look in her closet for some new cloths to wear. What she found was one of her favorite outfits that she wasn't allowed to wear.

It was a tight black leather tube top with a blood red dragon going around it, black tight leather pants and a long black trench coat. She had on some black knee high leather boots. (AN: I really like leather ) Once Kagome got her outfit, she went and took out her bath stuff and jumped into the shower.

When Kagome got out of the shower she noticed that she was more filled out in all the right places and that her hair and eyes changed into different colors. Her hair had turned black but when she turned certain way it looked like it turned a little midnight blue. Her eyes had turned golden with a little of silver specks in them.

Once she thought that she looked a little decent she decided that she would go out for a little, and that's when we left off in the beginning. Kagome was out for a hunt, looking for something to eat. It was just her luck that someone would just happen to walk into the same ally as her.

The person was a tall lean guy that was vary, vary wasted, so since it was an easy kill she didn't care. Kagome pounced on him before he could even cry out for help, and before you knew it she had already sucked him dry and left him there for someone else to find.

Kagome decided that it was time to go, even though she was still hungry, then that's when she thought that she could go to the Feudal Era and get some strong demon blood to satisfy her hunger, plus it was getting light out.

Once she was decided she left back home and backed some cloths and some food for everyone else, but one thing was still bothering her, she was trying to figure out how she was going to sneak away from InuYasha and everyone before that sun comes up and be able to not be found.

The hiding was not a problem it was the getting away from that that she was going to have to work on. She decided that she would figure that out later. Kagome looked out side to see where that sun was at and that's when she noticed that it was almost up.

She ran to the well and jumped in, but of course she made sure that no one had seen her. When Kagome got to the Feudal Era she saw that it was just twelve o'clock midnight. (AN: I want it to be dark so that she could see them first.)

She was surprised that InuYasha had not come to the well yet, but then she saw that Kikyo's soul takers were in the air and were heading towards the Goshinboku Tree. Kagome came to the conclusion that InuYasha was to busy fucking his dead bitch to be able to sense her.

She decided that she was going to sit on the lip of the well for a little longer. The breeze was nice out and you could really see that stars out. Right when Kagome was just starting to relax she sense that InuYasha was running her way. Kagome let out a loud sigh that she was going to not have her little time of silence.

"Oi wench what are you doing back so soon?"

"And a hello to you to InuYasha."

Kagome just smirked to herself because she noticed that InuYasha still didn't noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal outfit and that she looked just a tad bit different.

"Well since you're here why don't we go back to the hut."

InuYasha started to pull her towards that hut so that the others could greet her and she could get some rest. When they had reached that hut Kagome didn't really want to go in but she knew that she would have to tell them sooner or later or else they would just find out for themselves. She knew this because when she would not get up in the morning but would be up at night, they would start to get a little worried.

Kagome decided that she would see if they would notice it in the first place before she told them anything. When InuYasha and Kagome walked into the hut everyone asked her why she was back so soon, she just told them that she was board in her time and so she wanted to come back.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all noticed that Kagome was not wearing her normal outfit but they all decided that they would ask her later about it, but for now they just sat there and enjoyed each others company. While they were sitting around the fire talking, Kagome started to get hungry. She was guessing that the guy she had before had not satisfied her enough.

Kagome knew that it was time that she had to leave. When she looked around she noticed that they were all getting a little tired. Kagome decided that she would just get up and act like she was going for a walk. When she got up InuYasha noticed that she was going somewhere and he decided to fallow her.

Kagome knew that he would fallow her so when she got out of the door she took off before InuYasha even got up. When InuYasha got outside, he could not find Kagome anywhere, it was like she just disappeared. He was just about to go look for her when he saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers and decided that Kagome could wait.

Next Morning

InuYasha hut just got back to the hut to see that everyone was still asleep, but the one person that he could not find was Kagome. He started to get a little bit worried because it was already day time and she should've been back by now. Everyone started to get up but Shippo was the first one to notice that Kagome was not there. Shippo started to look around when he saw that InuYasha was standing in the door way.

"InuYasha did you do something to Kagome again?"

"HEY runt I didn't do anything to her. While you guys were sleeping she got up and walked out the door, when I got out there she was no where to be seen and I couldn't smell her nether."

"Well then I think that we should go and find her."

Sango and Miroku got up and started to walk out of the hut. InuYasha and Shippo quickly fallowed after them. Throughout the day they couldn't find a trace of Kagome anywhere they looked, night was starting to fall and they were getting tired so they decided that they would start their search in the morning.

Night fell and Sango just started to cook dinner when out of nowhere Kagome appeared in front of them. They were all shocked that they couldn't find her anywhere and here she was standing in front of them.

"Hey guys!"

"KAGOME!"

"Where the hell have you been wench!"

"Well I have been around why?"

"Kagome we were looking for you all over the place and we couldn't find you anywhere. Where have you been?"

"Like I said I was around."

"Well anyways we were just about to eat do you want some?"

"No I'm not hungry."

They all looked at her wired and Kagome just blew it off like it was nothing. It was around 12 midnight and Kagome was getting restless and hungry so she thought that it was time to leave again, she looked around and saw that everyone was asleep so she left.

What Kagome didn't know was that InuYasha was wide awake and that he saw her leave but this time he hid his scent and fallowed her.

Kagome was out looking for her next prey to satisfy her hunger when she saw that Sesshomaru was walking alone. She knew that she would be able to have a little taste of him before she had a low class demon.

Kagome hid her scent and snuck up behind Sesshomaru when he was not paying attention. What she knew that he did not see her she bit down where his shoulder and neck met. Sesshomaru had no clue as to what was going on but when he looked over he saw that InuYasha's wench was biting down on his neck and sucking the life out of him.

Kagome was just about done when she felt InuYasha behind her in the trees. She looked up really quick to see that InuYasha was standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Kagome was a little shocked that she could not feel InuYasha fallowing her.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked when he felt her let go but then he felt InuYasha and locked around but when he did he saw Kagome have a evil smirk on her face towards InuYasha. She turned around and looked up at Sesshomaru and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Sessy you taste great, maybe I'll come and find you later. Bye!"

Kagome gave a little smirk and then disappeared. Sesshomaru was in shock that Kagome had just given him a kiss. InuYasha was just about to ask Sesshomaru why Kagome had kissed him but when he turned around he was already gone.

InuYasha was going to fallow Kagome when he noticed that she had already covered her scent. InuYasha decided that he would give up and go back to camp and ask her about it in the morning.

While InuYasha was heading back Kagome was searching for a low class demon to satisfy her hunger. After a while she found on and had her fill. After she was finished she left to her cave to sleep before the sun came up.

Morning

InuYasha had woken up at the crack of dawn to see that Kagome had not come back yet, so InuYasha went and started to look for her. Kagome on the other hand was in a cave just outside of the western lands. She had put up a barrier at the entrance of the cave just before she fell asleep.

InuYasha was still out searching when he came to the same cave that Kagome was in, but he didn't know that. He pulled out the red Tetsusaiga and swing at the barrier, but when he hit it the barrier did not fall. It confused him because that was the first time that a barrier did not fall.

InuYasha had a feeling that he should know this aura from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He decided that he would go back to the others and tell them what he saw Kagome do and to show them the cave.

While InuYasha was heading back he felt that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were heading right towards him, so he stopped and waited for them to show up.

"InuYasha what are you doing out here this early in the morning?"

"I was out looking for Kagome."

"Will did you find her."

"Well guys the thing is that I have got to tell you something that I saw last night."

InuYasha told the whole story about what he saw Kagome do to Sesshomaru and blah blah.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Well I have never heard of something like that before I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Well I did find this cave just up ahead with a barrier around it and I can't seem to be able to break it but it fells really familiar."

"Well InuYasha show us where it is."

InuYasha showed the others where the cave was. When they got there Miroku knew who it was that was inside the barrier but he wasn't really sure that it was really was Kagome inside there. They decided that since they could not break it that they would just camp out in front of it.

It was about twelve o'clock when Kagome woke up. She was about to let her barrier down when she felt InuYasha and the others just out side the cave. She didn't want to tell them about her just yet so she ran by them as fast as she could with out them noticing her.

While Kagome was running she felt a really powerful demon just up ahead and her curiosity got the better of her and she had to see who it was. She ended up in a clearing where she saw a gorgeous demon practing with his sword whit his shirt off.

Kagome just couldn't help her self she had to go and talk to him maybe even get a little taste of him. Kagome started to walk up to him when all of a sudden he turned around and she was met with the most gorgeous red eyes that she had every saw.

The demon started to walk up to her when he just disappeared and reappeared with his sword at her throat. Kagome smirked she just loved it when they liked to fight with her. So she decided that she would play with him for a little bit.

During their little play the demon was not having much fun so Kagome decided that she would just end it right now. Kagome flipped over him and bit into his neck. When she finally let go she whispered into his ear.

"What's your name?"

The demon didn't know what came over him but he told her his name.

"It's Hiei."

AN: So what do you guys think good bad so R and R and tell me what you think ok well tootles.

Ris


	2. Chapter 1

Pandora

Chapter

Last Time

"What's your name?"

The demon didn't know what came over him but he told her his name.

"It's Hiei."

Now

Kagome smirked she knew that if she just asked that she would be able to get anything out of him.

"Well Hiei you taste fantastic and you're a great fighter."

"Hn"

Kagome just smiled she knew that she had to go back to the others and tell them what was going on but she just had a feeling that she wanted to stay here with Hiei but she also knew that he would not stand for it so right when she turned around and was about to leave Hiei grab her arm and turned her towards him.

"You're a good fighter would you like to spar with me?" (OK I knew that this is oc for Hiei but I had to make him stop her somehow )

Kagome thought about it for a little while and decided that she could use the practice so she stayed and had a little fun. During the spar Kagome started to get a little light headed and was about to pass out. Hiei noticed this and stopped to see what was happening to her.

Kagome fell to the floor and holding her head. Hiei started to get really worried about her so he rushed over to her and held her in his lap. (Their not going to do anything so don't worry) Kagome looked up at Hiei and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Hiei don't worry I just need some food."

"What do you need?"

"Remember when I sucked your blood well that is what I eat."

Hiei nodded his head and brought her head to his neck. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy she looked up at him to see if he really wanted to go through with it and he just shock his head yes. Kagome opened her mouth and sank her fangs into the same spot that she did earlier.

Hiei closed his eyes expecting to fell a big pain but he didn't fell a thing. He looked down to see if she was doing anything and he saw her drink his blood. When Kagome knew that she had about enough she let go.

"Hiei are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kagome I didn't even feel a thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Well since you said that you are fine and that you don't fell anything I need to go and find a real meal before I pass out."

"I'll come with you just to make sure that you are ok."

"Thank you Hiei."

Kagome jumped into the trees and started to look for someone to have, and Hiei fallowed her. While they were searching Kagome came across Sesshomaru again, she had a little smirk on her face and she knew right away who her target would be.

Hiei saw her have a smirk on her face and so he looked to where she was looking and to his surprise he saw that she was looking at the Lord of the Western Lands. He looked back at her and right when he did he saw her take off towards him.

Hiei just watched as Kagome latched herself onto his neck. He watched this with fascination at how she was able to catch the Demon Lord off guard. What he heard next really shocked him the most.

"Hey Sessy I told you that I would be back."

Sesshomaru had known that she was there all the time so he was expecting it to happen again.

"Well Kagome I guess you did." (Hey guys I'm going to make this story where Sesshomaru and Kagome are like brother and sister but that they have feelings for each other sort of, it's more like brother/sister feelings ok)

Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed Kagome and held her to his body, and then he kissed her on the lips. Kagome smirked and kissed him back. Hiei was still in the trees when he saw what was going on. He started to get a little jealous about what was happening but he didn't think anything of it.

Hiei stepped out of the forest and stared at them. Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiei. Kagome stepped out of Sessy embrace and walked over to Hiei.

"Hiei I would like you to meet the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru also known as my brother/friend."

"How is it that he is your brother?"

"Well he was that one that trained me and we just grew to like each other so Sessy over there did the blood bound with me and now I'm his little sister." (OK guys Sessy and Kagome are brother and sister for real well adopted bro and sis and their best friends)

Kagome let the spell fall down and it showed her in her true form, as her Inu form with a red crescent moon on her forehead. She had midnight blue hair with silver strikes through it, her eyes were a dark blue with gold and silver mixed into them, she had the same kind of strips as Sesshomaru had and she grew about two more feet and her hair and claws grew.

Kagome fangs on the other had were just a little bit longer than most because she was turned into a vampire. Kagome looked at Hiei and gave him a little smile before she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sessy where is that little toad of yours?"

"Why Kagome?

"Well I need to feed and so since you're here can I eat him and then you can just bring him back?"

"Well…….. I guess I can do that for you but I don't know why you like him. JAKEN!"

Jaken came running into the clearing and saw that his lords little sister was there with some other demon.

"Hai milord?"

Right when he was done saying that Kagome had him by the throat.

"So Jaken do you know what I want"

"NOOOO NOT AGAIN!"

Kagome bit into his neck and draned him of his life. After Kagome was done she dropped him and walked up to Sessy and Hiei. When she got up to them she looked at them and saw that they had a disgusted look on their faces.

"What guys?"

"Kagome how could you do that it's just disgusting."

"Well he has this little spice in his blood that I just love."

"Oh so that's why you always come to me."

"Hai because it's hard to find that sort of taste anywhere else."

Hiei and Sessy just nodded their heads and Sessy walked up to Jaken and brought him back to life. Jaken got up and ran back to find Rin before anything else could happen to him. Sesshomaru looked back over to Hiei and Kagome and just stared at them.

"So Kagome why are you with the Forbidden Child?"

"Well Sessy I saw him in the forest and I just had to have a taste of him after he was done practicing so he saw me and we got into a little fight and then I had my little taste and then we started to spar with each other until I got light headed."

"And that's when you came to me."

"Hai."

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Hiei."

"Well Hiei treat her well."

And with that Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest. Kagome and Hiei looked at each other and they had the same look on their faces that Sesshomaru was on to something.

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to come up.

"Hiei I have to go before the sun comes up all the way." She was about to leave when Hiei stopped her.

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome just nodded her head and they both left together. Kagome and Hiei made it back to her cave before that sun came up. When they got there they noticed that there were people inside the cave asleep. Kagome looked back outside and then back to Hiei with a worried look on her face.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Hiei I have to find a different place to stay out of the sun before the sun comes up or else I will die."

Hiei's eyes got really wide at what she just said. He knew of a place that he could take her but it would be pushing it.

"Kagome I know where there is a place that you can go but it might be pushing it a little, is that ok?"

"That's fine but we have to go now."

Hiei went and picked up Kagome bridle style and ran off to the place that he knew of. While they were running Hiei and Kagome looked up at the sky and then at each other.

"Don't worry Kagome we are almost there."

Kagome nodded her head and just looked ahead of her trusting Hiei that he knew where he was going. They had finally made it to the place and Hiei ran inside, when he did Kagome put up her barrier and looked up at Hiei.

"Thank you Hiei." Kagome leaned up and gave Hiei a kiss on the lips. Hiei was in shock at first but then he started to kiss her back. They broke apart because they had to breath. Kagome smirked up and Hiei and then got out of his arms.

"Where are we Hiei?"

"This is my home."

Kagome looked back at him and then she started to look around the house. The house was really big it was like one of the apartments in her time. Kagome was starting to get light headed and started to fall, but before she did Hiei caught her just before she hit.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired right now and I need to sleep."

Hiei picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down. Kagome look up at Hiei just as he was about to leave.

"Hiei don't go."

"Why not, you need to get some sleep."

"Well why don't you come and sleep with me, I know that you are tired and I don't want to take up your bed."

Hiei nodded his head and headed back over to the bed. He took off his shirt and climbed into the bed behind her. Once he was in Kagome snuggled up to him and Hiei put his arms around his waist. Once they were comfortable they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

When the sun came up the Inu gang woke up and just stared at each other. They had stayed up almost all night trying to find how was inside the cave but they weren't about to tell who was in there. They were going to stay up all night and see if the person came back but I guess they didn't.

They still didn't know where Kagome was and they were starting to get a little worried about her. She had not been back to them in two days and they had no clue as to where she would be at. During the day they were still looking for any signs as to where Kagome might be, but so far that had nothing to go by.

What they didn't know was that Kagome was asleep in Hiei's arms. Night started to fall and they started to make camp. Sango was making dinner and InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo were playing a card game that Kagome taught them.

Kagome had just woken up to see that Hiei was still asleep with his arms around her. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a kiss before she got up. When Kagome was out the door she turned back and wrote Hiei a note telling him where she was.

_Dear Hiei,_

_I have to go but I will be back soon so don't worry and when I do come back we can finish our little spar that we didn't get to finish._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome left and headed towards the well to go back home and to tell her family what is going on. Kagome had jumped into the well and headed home. When she got home she headed to her house to see if her family was still awake. When she got in she saw that her mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Kagome smiled to herself, all of a sudden Kagome got an evil smirk on her face. She decided that she would scare her mom. Kagome was right behind her when her mom turned around and looked at her. Her mom screamed and dropped that food that she was holding.

Kagome caught the food before it all fell on the floor. Kagome started to crack up at her moms face. Her mom on the other hand was not laughing but she was in shock that her daughter was home. Her mom just looked at her and saw that she was setting the table for her.

"Kagome what are you doing back so soon?"

"Well mom I have something that I need to tell you so I think that you need to sit down for this."

Kagome's mom look at her like she was crazy but then she just brushed it off.

"Well mom I have to tell you that I did come home earlier but when I got out of the well someone attacked me. It was a vampire and so he turned me into one."

Kagome looked at her mom to see if she should continue with the rest of her story. Her mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack but she nodded for Kagome to continue.

"Well before he could leave I killed him and headed into town to have a little fun, after I was done I headed back into the well. I have also met someone that I will let you met sometime."

Her mom was a little shocked but she smiled at her daughter anyway. She could tell that her daughter was afraid that she would not accept her so she went up to her and pulled her towards her.

"Kagome don't you ever think that I would not accept, I don't care what you are I will always love."

"I know mom I was just worried that's all."

"Well Kagome have you told your friends yet?"

"No but Sesshomaru knows, and I met a demon named Hiei that I like."

"Ok well so you need anything?"

"No I just wanted you to know that and I have to go I'm a little hungry right now."

"Kagome before you leave I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"Well Kagome I thought that you might like to know that you are a demon and that you were never human."

"Really………Well that can come in handy. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because we were in danger so I had to make you guys look human."

"Ok well thank you for telling me………so how do I change into my youkai form and what kind of demon am I?"

"You are a mix between and Silver Fox, a White Inu, and a Fire Apparition. You can change like this."

Kagome's mom had closed her eyes and before Kagome knew it she was looking at a Silver Fox/ White Inu. Kagome was in shock to say the least but she gave it a try anyways. She closed her eyes and thought of what her mom looked like and then she imaged what Hiei looked like. The same thing happened to Kagome that happened to her mom.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw her mother smiling at her, she decided to go and look in the mirror. When she looked at herself she was in shock. She had hair that went passed her butt that was a midnight blue color with white, silver, and red streaks in it. Kagome went back down stairs and looked at her mom with a smile.

"Kagome there is one more thing that you need to know."

"What is it mom."

"Kagome now that you have your demon powers you are able to control them all ready and you can walk in the sun without dieing."

"Wow Mom that's great well I have to go but I will be back ok. Bye."

Kagome left and headed towards that well and jumped in and decided that she would see if her mother was right and go see Hiei before he decided to find her.

AN/ Well guys that is the end for this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I should update it soon ok well thanks for reading and please R&R thanks.

Ris


	3. AN

Hello my reviewers I would just like to say that I am going to be changing my Pen Name to Chibi Saki instead of it being inuyasha92689 ok oh and to let you all know I am working on all of my stories next chapter but it will take a while ok well thanks to reading this a/n. Tootles !


	4. AN Sorry :

AN sorry!!!! 

I am sorry for all of those people that have actually liked and read this story but for now I am going to discontinue this story, but this is only temporary until I can think of what I want to do with it and where I am going with it so I am sorry to everyone, but it is not like they wont be update so just give me some more time.


End file.
